


【擎蜂】水晶花（二）

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】水晶花（二）

赛博坦中央报  
霸天虎阴谋被打破，多日的异常行为也解释清楚了。这全要感谢我军英勇的侦察兵——bumblebee。孤身一人深入敌后，剿灭叛军阴谋！  
188循环  
———————————————————  
“鉴于你麾下侦察兵的英勇表现，我议会决定授bumblebee高级军功奖章。”擎天柱在会议室，和议会开着视频会议。此刻他站在中央，周围围着一群人影，都看不到面容。  
“我代表我的部下，向您致以诚挚的感谢。”擎天柱微微躬身道。见状，那副隐藏在阴影里的面孔似乎有些皱起眉头。他们不喜欢这个领袖在任何情况下都是这么的高傲，似乎根本没有将议会当做自己的上司，只是和他平起平坐一般。  
“不——免了，那这次会议就这样结束吧。”全息投影散去，擎天柱叹了口气，看看手里精致的奖章，心中隐隐作痛。  
“bumblebee？”擎天柱推门而入，此刻的大黄蜂正坐在床边，乐淘淘的按着手里的信息面板，翻看着关于自己的新闻。初升的主序星将光芒从床边宽大的落地窗上撒入，照射在大黄蜂亮黄色的涂装上，勾勒出美丽的金边。  
“嗯？大哥！”大黄蜂抬头一看，高兴的挥挥手，露出一个灿烂阳光的笑容。仿佛昨晚的事情根本没发生过，仿佛自己只是休假几天，仿佛他可以……  
“大哥你看，我上新闻了唉！”大黄蜂拿着信息面板跑过来，挥舞着给擎天柱看。一手环住大黄蜂的后背，擎天柱将他搂在怀中“我真的……对不起，为我昨晚说的话。”“哈，我怎么可能生你的气？走吧，出去逛逛。”大黄蜂拉着擎天柱走出门去。“可是你……”“啊啊啊，我知道，我感染了，但是你也听见了，根本不会传染。”大黄蜂没有停住，继续向外走去。  
[擎天柱，大黄蜂在房间吗？]内线又接到救护车的讯息。[在，我们正准备出去。][带着他来医疗港，我需要他的能量液样本。][知道了。]  
“bumblebee……”擎天柱拉住大黄蜂的手“救护车需要你去一趟。”“哦……”小机子似乎很遗憾，但没用擎天柱再说，就乖乖走向了医疗港。  
针筒里抽满蓝色的能量液，救护车看看大黄蜂，眼中满是复杂的神色。“老救，快点，我还要和擎天柱出去玩呢。”大黄蜂站起身来催促到。“哦……”这次救护车没有抱怨大黄蜂又叫他“老救”，只是拿着样本走到机器前，做起样本分析来。  
“不出我所料，这种东西通过血液扩散至全身……”救护车回头看看大黄蜂，他的眼里却全无担忧，似乎被感染的不是自己。  
“任何措施都挽救不了你了。”他犹豫再三，还是当着大黄蜂的面说出了这句话。“我们不是早就知道了吗？”小跑车转了转光镜，试图掩盖那难以接受的绝望。很快，他调整好情绪又恢复了那样阳光的样子。“走吧optimus，我们出去玩吧。唔……”他又捂住头，使劲摇了摇。“你怎么了？”擎天柱俯下身，轻轻抚摸着他的头雕。“我……没事，只是头有点昏而已。”又摇了摇头，想把这种感觉从脑模块驱逐出去。擎天柱决定，放下所有事务，陪大黄蜂好好玩一天。  
坐着摩天轮到达顶端，大黄蜂趴在窗上，看着高空的世界“原来赛博坦这么美……”“啊”一声痛呼，大黄蜂抱着自己的手臂，突然在地上蜷缩成一团。“bee！你怎么样？”擎天柱连抱起大黄蜂，他看到大黄蜂手臂内侧，那个“种子”生长出了藤蔓，隐隐约约的金黄色开始出现，缠绕在大黄蜂的手臂上。  
藤蔓生长了几分钟，期间大黄蜂一直在低声痛呼，他已经尽量克制住，不想在擎天柱面前显露自己的怯懦。“我……我没事。”全身布满了细密的冷凝液，大黄蜂虚弱的摇摇头。“我们回去吧。”  
“我……实在无能为力，只有这些东西了，也许可以减轻你的痛苦。”救护车递给了大黄蜂几个针筒，里面是绿色的液体。“这些速效镇痛药或许可以帮你……我真的很对不起。”“没关系老救，不是你的错。”大黄蜂说完转身走了出去，他感觉到疼痛再次来了。擎天柱也只是拍了拍他的肩膀。  
在这时，救护车终于感觉到作为一个医生，是有多么绝望。

在床上翻来覆去，总是觉得心慌，擎天柱最终还是决定去看看大黄蜂。过道里黑洞洞一片，只有大黄蜂房间里的灯还亮着。“bumblebee？为什么还不睡？”擎天柱敲敲门，里面没有回答，擎天柱越发觉得心慌。“bumblebee？快点开门！”用力敲着门，擎天柱透过窗子，看见里面似乎空无一人。  
轰——  
门被打得稀碎，擎天柱冲进去，果然没有看到人影，挨个搜查房间，最终擎天柱在浴室发现了他。大黄蜂蜷缩在慢慢一缸水中，不住地发抖，旁边散落着几只空了的针筒——那是救护车白天才给大黄蜂的。  
走进一看，浴缸的水里还飘着一些冰晶，伸手一触，水温低的吓人！  
“你不要命了！”擎天柱用最快的速度把大黄蜂捞出来，扯过软布为他擦着水。大黄蜂似乎意识都已经模糊了，只是低声不住地说着“疼……疼。”“哪里疼？”“都……都疼，你快走，我……我没事，别担心我。”带着水珠的面甲上写满了痛苦，被深入基本框架的折磨让大黄蜂没有开启光镜的力气，隐约听出是擎天柱的声音，他连忙改口，叫他不用担心。“bee……”紧紧抱着怀中不断打颤的机子，擎天柱的火种宛如刀割。“都是我……都是我不好。”


End file.
